


too much to give

by xingstar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Creampie, Crying, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, im sorry, please forgive me lmao, thats literally it they just fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingstar/pseuds/xingstar
Summary: Junhui was so tired from today’s album promotions that the first thing he did when he came home was flop on his bed, eyes drooping, when not even five minutes later Wonwoo quietly comes in with better ideas.Junhui guesses it’s a perk for having his own room.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174





	too much to give

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii long time no post! I’m back and of course it’s more porn,,,,, though this time I wrote it on my phone at 3am and it’s unbeta’d so if it’s shit then im sorry,,,,,,, wonhui really have softened me up too lmao I can’t imagine them being mean to each other so here’s what I came up with :’(
> 
> Scream w/ me on twt @infinity_the8
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! It’ll inspire me to write more <3

  
It’s warm, almost hot. 

Junhui was almost struggling to catch his breath as Wonwoo stroked the sides of his exhausted body and kissed down his torso. He feels overwhelmed, throwing his arm over his eyes to try and hide some of the redness in his cheeks and letting out a small whimper as Wonwoo takes one of his nipples into his mouth, gently sucking and twirling it around with his tongue.

He was so tired from today’s album promotions that the first thing he did when he came home was flop on his bed, eyes drooping, when not even five minutes later Wonwoo quietly comes in with better ideas.

Junhui guesses it’s a perk for having his own room.

He thinks his cock is already straining out of his boxers, red and leaking. He feels so sensitive as Wonwoo finally moves down, kissing further down his stomach, ending with nuzzling into Junhui’s crotch, which makes Junhui let out a whine and cants his hips up into the pressure.

“You were so sexy today Junnie,” Wonwoo murmurs, vibrations going straight to Junhui’s cock. “You’ve had me bothered all day.”

“Wonwoo please-“ Junhui whines breathlessly, lifting his hips, his whole body feels like it’s buzzing. 

Wonwoo finally takes off Junhui’s boxers, mouth immediately sucking the tip of Junhui’s sensitive cock, tongue swirling around the head and lapping up his pre-cum. Junhui whines and whines, borderline crying as he moves his hands to grip Wonwoo’s hair, pushing downwards and lifting his hips up trying to get more from Wonwoo’s mouth. But Wonwoo is stronger than him and pins his hips to the bed, letting out a frustrated cry from Junhui.

Junhui mumbles a mess of ‘please’, ‘wonwoo’ ‘I can’t’ as Wonwoo finally takes down the rest of his member, deep into the back of his throat. Junhui lets out a strangled shriek and arches his back, eyes tearing up at how sensitive he feels, body thrumming and warm, pleasured up to the brim as Wonwoo starts working his mouth around Junhui’s cock, bobbing his head and working up a steady rhythm.

Junhui doesn’t know how and when Wonwoo grabbed the lube, but he feels a fingertip against his asshole, rubbing circles around the rim, spreading out the lubricant before he pushes the first finger inside. Junhui whines and his body squirms, hands moving to grip the bedsheets instead of Wonwoo’s hair, not knowing whether to cant his hips up into Wonwoo’s hot mouth or grind down onto Wonwoo’s hand.

He doesn’t have a choice anyways, Wonwoo controls his pleasure. He thrusts his finger right into Junhui’s prostrate as he takes all of Junhui’s cock into his mouth, setting a punishing pace as Junhui is left speechless and whimpering, feeling everything too much.

“Wonu I can’t— please...” Junhui whimpers, legs beginning to shake as Wonwoo forced another wet finger past the tight, red rim and pressing deeply into Junhui’s sweet spot, head still mouthing his cock at a swift pace.

“NO Wonu please I CAN’T —- I’m gonna—-“ Junhui screams incoherently, hands grabbing Wonwoo’s hand trying to lift the pressure on his prostrate. Junhui’s downright crying now, and that’s Wonwoo’s favourite scene. Wonwoo feels Junhui’s member twitch in his mouth before he cums, Wonwoo making sure to suck every drop out of him as he fits a third finger into Junhui, still rubbing his prostrate. 

Junhui shakes violently, sobbing for Wonwoo to stop as he’s so sensitive, Wonwoo taking his mouth off Junhui’s cock with a loud pop, the elder’s cock visibly clean from his load as if he didn’t cum at all. Junhui’s legs were flailing, Wonwoo’s fingers still not letting up, the pleasure turning uncomfortable. Junhui hears throbbing in his head, eyes wet as Wonwoo continues to thrust his fingers right into Junhui’s sweet spot, gradually slowing down.

“You’re so cute like this Junnie,” Wonwoo smirks, looking down at a crying Junhui. He reminds him of a kitten, vulnerable and so cute. Wonwoo finally lets up and slowly takes out his fingers from Junhui, letting the older catch his breath.

Junhui’s body is thrumming, he feels like he ran a marathon but he knows Wonwoo isn’t finished. A minute hasn’t even passed before Wonwoo’s grabbing at Junhui’s body, positioning him on his stomach rather than his back and lifting his ass up into the air. Junhui feels too weak to get on all fours, so he nuzzles his face into his arms, waiting for his demise.

Wonwoo can’t get enough of Junhui, his sensitive, red rim full on display, occasionally clenching, as it if was winking at him. He slicks up his aching red member, surprised at how he’s resisted so long and thrusts into Junhui, hands firmly gripping the older’s ass, giving him a second to adjust. Wonwoo resists pounding Junhui into the bed right then and there, because he knows Junhui is over sensitive from his previous orgasm and he doesn’t want to hurt him (too bad).

Junhui whines, wanting to hide in his pillow. It feels too hot, too big, too sensitive. No matter how many times Junhui and Wonwoo do this the older feels he could never get used to Wonwoo’s size, the older feels like it’s touching the base of his stomach and he swears he could feel Wonwoo’s dick pulsing against his tender walls. Junhui finally gives a minute nod, signalling he’s ready, as Wonwoo leans down and kisses his ear.

“You’re so good for me kitten,” Wonwoo whispers into his ear, leaving soft kisses on his neck as he begins to thrust deep into Junhui. 

Junhui turns his head and looks at Wonwoo, reaching behind and kissing him. It’s sort of an awkward angle but the taste of Wonwoo’s lips is so addictive, so warm and wet. Junhui feels overheated and overstimulated, he feels tingly all over.

Wonwoo thrusts harder into Junhui, Junhui breaking the kiss to let out more whines and whimpers. It’s not soon after until Wonwoo’s pounding into him, setting a punishing pace as he grips Junhui’s ass, pushing him into the mattress, fingers surely leaving bruises.

Junhui’s pillow is all wet from his tears, but that doesn’t matter when Wonwoo finds his sweet spot and Junhui downright whines, groaning into the wet pillow and grinding back on Wonwoo. It feels like too much, he feels so warm, the edge of pain and pleasure as Wonwoo continues aiming for that spot at an unfair pace, thrusting hard and driving Junhui up the bed. 

Junhui considers begging for mercy. But he can’t deny he loves this, being fucked hard into the mattress.

Wonwoo’s thrusting so hard now Junhui’s no longer propped up by his knees, rather he’s almost flush on the bed, his sensitive cock brushing against the mattress with every thrust. Junhui feel’s Wonwoo’s hard chest press into his back, he feels overwhelmed and so so sensitive, being pounded into the bed, whining so loudly he’s scared the other members will hear, but he feels safe enveloped in Wonwoo’s arms.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui sobs, feeling once again on the edge, “I wanna cum—-“

“Then cum,” Wonwoo kisses his ear, pace still punishingly fast but losing rhythm, “cum for me kitten and I’ll take care of you.”

Junhui leaps over the edge, crying and sobbing as he’s over sensitive to the max, finishing all over the bedsheets and his stomach as Wonwoo thrusts hard into him a couple more times before he cums deep in Junhui, letting out a deep groan.

It’s warm, it’s wet, it’s even a little painful, but it’s a pain Junhui thinks he can’t live without.

Wonwoo collapses onto Junhui, bodies sticky with sweat as Junhui continues to whine and whimper, still in subspace as Wonwoo gently strokes his hair, whispering sweet nothings into the elder’s ear.

“I love you Junnie,” Wonwoo begins to pepper Junhui’s wet face with kisses, “Thank you, you’re so amazing for me.”

Junhui feels like he’s on the edge of passing out, mind foggy, but all he can see is Wonwoo and that’s enough for him.

“I love you too Wonu,” Junhui sighs, nuzzling into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Wonwoo chuckles, letting up on Junhui’s body as he gently pulls out from Junhui, cum starting to ooze out past Junhui’s rim. Junhui groans and grabs Wonwoo’s hand to ground himself.

It’s hypnotising, Wonwoo’s cum leaking out of Junhui’s ass, Wonwoo couldn’t help but lean down for a taste, making Junhui shriek in fear.

“No more Wonu, I really can’t!” Junhui covers his ass as if to protect himself.

“Okay, don’t worry,” Wonwoo chuckles once again, leaning up to kiss Junhui on the lips. “Why don’t we take a shower together?”

“I don’t know if I can walk,” Junhui mumbled, avoiding Wonwoo’s gaze, “plus if we took a shower together it’ll just end up you fucking me again!”

Wonwoo laughs and picks up Junhui bridal style, making Junhui shriek once again. “You might not be complaining soon enough kitten,” heading for the bathroom together.

“Jeon Wonwoo, you’re insatiable!” Junhui hits Wonwoo’s chest in mock disgust. “Hurry up before your cum drips everywhere!”

“Okay my love,” Wonwoo hums, kissing Junhui once again on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if anyone cares but I’ve got so many wonhui fics in progress,,,, wonhui abo, wonhui uni au, wonhui cats....... my brain is full of wonhui I can’t get out :’( 
> 
> Scream About seventeen w/ me on twt @infinity_the8
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! It’ll inspire me to write more <3


End file.
